Forgiveness
by bann531
Summary: Petunia's goodbye to Lily...


I do not own the characters or anything related to the original books and movies..

Harry stood outside of the house on Privet Drive the sound of a car pulled up as he turned. The three Dursley's climbed out, and stared at him. Vernon walked past him towards the door then turned "I guess you're here to get your remaining stuff" he said walking into the house.

They walked in to see that the house was a little damage a few holes in the wall, the celling was damaged Harry figured that the death eaters were there to look for him but weren't successful. "I can repair it if you want me to" he said.

"Your kind did this boy" Vernon said

"But what about the neighbors" Petunia said.

"My friends and family are out their ready to fix the problem, that and half the neighborhood is gone they left about the same time you did, or they were murdered by Voldemort's followers" he said. He looked at Petunia who just nodded with the wave of his wand the house went back to the way it was.

Vernon walked outside as Dudley came walking in stumbling with a few items; Harry shrugged his shoulders and walked upstairs. At the end of his sixth year, he left his trunk and a few other items with the Weasleys before he came back. He opened up the extended bag that he had Hermione make him as he began to place some of his stuff into it. He looked out the window, Ginny waved at him she was standing with Hermione, Ron, Luna and Neville. With the Delimuantor the lights were out. He looked around the room, so many memories, when he was waiting to start Hogwarts for the first time, when Ron, Fred and George came and rescued him. Then the bad when uncle Vernon locked him in there for days. He finished packing and walked back downstairs, Vernon was sitting on the couch.

"So is this it boy" Vernon asked "are you finally leaving"

"Really that's all you can say, if it wasn't for me then then you wouldn't be here. You had to leave because if not once I turned 17 Voldemort would have been at your door. Living here has been nothing but hell, Hogwarts was my home, The Weasleys are my family now, and their place has been my home. They never treated me the way you have, you don't know anything about what do you call us my kind. So have a great life." He nodded as he walked out that door then slowly turned around "oh and Petunia mom still loved you, I am sure regardless of the way you treated her" he said. As he made it outside Dudley was standing by the steps. Harry didn't expect him to hold out his hand.

"Sorry for the way that I have treated you, and thanks for everything" he said as Harry nodded and walked across the street to join his family. Petunia was watching from an upstairs window as Harry disappeared with his friends that and the lights came back on.

She was unpacking some of her boxes when one fell of the bed and tipped over, she realized it was her old photo albums she went through it, pictures of her and Lily when they were younger, and their parents.

 _Flashback._

 _Lily came walking into the room all smiles as she walked to the window and sent off an owl._

 _"_ _What are you smiling at" Petunia asked_

 _"_ _James and I are getting married" she said falling backwards on the bed._

 _"_ _of course you have to copy me, aren't you a little two young" Petunia asked walking to the closet, as she put more items into different boxes, as Lily looked at her._

 _"_ _No, you are only a few years older than I, and two no one is copying, we are having a quick wedding while you and Vernon have been engaged for a year"_

 _Petunia laughed "so we will be living a normal life, not a freaky life like you and James two freaks that belong together, your children will be strange as well"_

 _"_ _You just could never accept that I was different, that I am a witch, it's not my fault you were not born with magic, and you're the one who tried to send a letter to the headmaster to let you in. Why are you so mean" Lily asked_

 _"_ _I have to go meet Vernon for dinner, and talk to him about the wedding" Petunia said walking out the door._

 _End of Flashback_

Vernon's voice distracted her as she put the photo album away and headed downstairs. Later that evening after Vernon and Dudley went to bed she went downstairs and went back through her photo album, and began to read some of the letters that Lily had sent her.

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _Petunia, Lily called from the stairs, "started without me" Petunia wiped her eyes._

 _"_ _It's been two weeks since the car accident. Vernon got the call he's at the lawyers office, it seems that they wanted to sell most of their items just not the important ones" she said taking a seat on the steps. Lily walked up and hugged her for a second she quickly pulled away. "We have a lot to do; Vernon's mother is stepping in to help. I don't want to cry too much because of the baby" she said holding onto her stomach._

 _"_ _I know the feeling, she said as Petunia looked at her. "I am pregnant; it seems I just copied you again. Mum and dad would have loved that one; they always made jokes about marrying us two weeks apart. " Lily said._

 _Petunia laughed "well Dudley will be the oldest" she said._

 _Lily nodded "you know, if I bring James over we can have this stuff boxed up in no time"_

 _"_ _Just don't take anything unless I approve" Petunia said walking towards the door._

 _"_ _I thought you wanted to help" Lily asked_

 _"_ _I can't be here with you two and your….magic…I am going to meet Vernon and I will be back" Petunia said walking out the door._

 _End of Flashback._

Petunia looked at another letter

 _Dear, Petunia_

 _It is with regret that this letter is to inform you that your sister and brother-in law were killed earlier tonight by a very dark wizard named Voldemort; they were killed by the killing curse. Their son Harry lived but is to remain in your care until he reaches the wizarding age of 17. During his time in your home, I hope that you and your husband will raise and treat him as one of your own. Along the way I hope that you will explain to him about his future of attending Hogwarts School and explain to him about what you know of the wizarding world._

Petunia once again placed the letters in the back and wiped her eyes as she headed up to bed.

Time had passed and Harry Potter was no longer part of Petunia and Vernon's life. Dudley was now working with his father at the company that sells drills. He had met a young woman and was settling down in their new house. Petunia knocked on the door, as he opened it. "Mum hello" he said as she smiled hugged her son and he lead her into the living room. "Sara is at work right now" he said as she nodded she never got over the fact that her daughter –in-law chose to work, rather than stay home and take care of the house. They talked for a while about different things when an owl flew to the window as Petunia jumped; Dudley laughed and got up to get it. "It's a letter from Harry; he sent me a card congratulating me on getting promoted"

"I didn't know that you were close" she said.

"We are not best friends, but he invites me for coffee or lunch or dinner sometimes. Sometimes Sara comes along but anyways he sometimes sends cards for the holidays or when Sara and I got married. I send him letters back here and there; their world is a little different. I think I understand it now rather than when I was 11" he said.

"It took me a while too when my sister went to school" Petunia said as Dudley nearly chocked on his tea. He had never heard is mother talk about her sister, only the one time when she called her a freak before Harry left with the big guy the thoughts of the tail that he had for a while still haunts him.

"He just got married, and is something like the police in our world, and in a few years he's taking over the department." Dudley said "are you okay"

"I am just thinking about different things" she said drinking her tea.

Dudley got up and went to a nearby drawer "this is a letter that has an address, I just told him to send by owl it's easier for him" he said as she took the envelop. "You know mum, he's still your nephew"

Two weeks later Petunia was dusting her shelves when there was a knock on the door, she opened it to see Harry standing there. "I received your letter" she invited him in as he took a seat on the couch. The two sat in silence.

"Vernon isn't around; he would probably toss me out"

"No he's not here, at work" she said. "Dudley said you just got married, congratulations was it the bushy hair girl"

He laughed "no that's my friend Hermione she's getting married to my friend Ron. I am married to his sister Ginny" he said as she stared "you know the family that I ran away with before my second year they were the ones at the train station"

"Oh yes, red hair" she said.

"Aunt Petunia you didn't invite me here to ask about my family" he said. She got up and pulled a box out from behind the chair.

"These were different belongings from your mother and me growing up. Old pictures, letters from her, old dolls, I have had these for years"

"And you didn't have any pictures around the house of her, and you couldn't give them to me when I was growing up" he asked.

She shook her head no "I ever understood that life, I guess…..I guess I was a little jealous of her. She had the magic and my parents were so proud" she stood up and faced the fireplace "I didn't know how to react when you appeared on my doorstep. I didn't know what to say or do when you told me about the…vold…whomever he was wanted to find you and that he killed her, them." She turned to face him tears in her eyes "I loved my sister, I still do and I think about her often even though I try not to admit it. It was hard raising you because you have her eyes and every time I looked at you I seen your eyes, her eyes and they reminded me of her. So it was hard. I have this guilt inside that will always be there." She turned away and wiped her eyes.

Harry sighed "why did you treat me so horribly" he asked as she turned to face him.

"My relationship with her was rocky most of the time, I couldn't understand her. Everything that I did in life it seemed that Lily always did better. She had magic, I didn't, she was beautiful, and I wasn't. She went off to school learning more about magic, being the top of everything. So once I found out that I had to take care of you well it was kind of my revenge against her. So I let Dudley have the best of everything, while you had to suffer kind of the way I did." She said taking a seat on the chair.

Harry shook his head "you know if mum would have had to take of Dudley, I don't think she would have treated him differently" he said. Petunia took a drink of her tea and stared at the few photos of her family. Harry looked at his watch, and got up. "Well I am heading out"

"Harry um could you take me to…." She paused.

He turned slowly "you want to go to Godrics Hallow" he asked as he nodded. "Why"

Petunia couldn't get the words out "you know what never mind, "Vernon will be here for lunch so you better go" she said as he walked out the door.

Harry's house.

Harry sat on the couch as Ginny joined him; he looked at her and smiled taking her hand. "How are the wedding plans" he asked.

She laughed "Ron suggested red for the decorations, and its Gryffindor's color... Hermione of course didn't like that. Ron sent the inventions to Hermione's family by owl instead of post office. Her aunt got scared of Pig, fell and broke her leg. Hermione sent an invitation to Victor Krum, Ron didn't like that. So end the end the decorations will be red, and Victor Krum will be allowed at the wedding, Ron agreed after he had sent free tickets to the Chudley Cannons. What's the matter" she asked looking at Harry who nodded slightly.

"I went and visited Petunia she gave old photos and stuff" he pointed to the fireplace and walls where some of the photos now sat. "She wants me to take her to Godrics Hallow"

Ginny nodded "and you're not sure you want to"

"She treated me so bad; I don't know how I feel about that"

"Harry you forgave Sirius once you found out the truth, you forgave Snape after learning that he was protecting you the entire time, and he treated you bad. You saved Malfoy from the Room of Requirements. Some of the stuff wasn't easy to do but you did it, that's who you are" she said.

Harry nodded and kissed her on the cheek "thanks just for everything" he said as she smiled back.

Petunia heard a knock on the door as she slowly answered it "I waited for Vernon to leave, I didn't want him to think I was here asking for money" Harry laughed "my car is out here it's your choice"

"Give me a moment" she said walking towards the coat rack and grabbing her jacket. After a long drive, Harry parked the car and they began to walk, she looked around the little village at the different cottages. She continued to walk then she stopped and stared and placed her hand on her chest the cottage she was looking at was severely damaged, blasted from the side. "This is where…" she asked as Harry nodded.

"This is where they died" he said as a sign popped up and she began to read it. She turned her head to look away to see Harry walking down the street as she slowly followed. She came to a stop at an old statue and looked closely it was Lily, James and Harry, she looked ahead to see that Harry was bent down placing flowers, she knew he didn't have any on him that he just made them appear.

She didn't have to ask a moment later Harry handed her flowers as she took them slowly. "I visit this place all the time, I will leave you alone." He slowly walked away.

Petunia just stared at the tombstone then at the flowers as she knelled down, placed them in the vase.

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _Who is that" Vernon rose out of bed, as Petunia followed and they hurried downstairs at the loud banging on the door. "What the bloody are you doing" he shouted opening up the door to see Lily and James standing in the pouring rain._

 _"_ _Petunia I had to see you, James and I will well we probably won't be around for a while or we don't know how long, it's a long story" Lily said holding onto her stomach._

 _"_ _You came to tell me that, this late" she said._

 _"_ _I know, I just wanted to see you, I will try and write as much as possible" Lily said_

 _"_ _This couldn't have waited until morning" Vernon said "tries to scare my pregnant wife"_

 _"_ _Vernon, it's her sister and as you can tell Lily is pregnant too, she just wanted to say goodbye you could at least give her that" he said moving his wand, Vernon gulped and just stared._

 _Lily leaned in for a quick hug and Petunia didn't hug her bag, Lily smiled lightly as she and James walked out the door. "The nerve of those people" Vernon said turning out the light. As they headed up stairs and climbed into bed. "I hope Dudley never meets them he will be raised up well. Their child will be just as weird as they are" he said lying down._

 _"_ _I agree" Petunia said lying down._

 _End of flashback_

"I don't know what to say, it's been 20 years and this is the first time I have ever been out here. Your son well he's a good man, than what I expected him to be." Tears filled her eyes "oh Lilian I am soo sorry for everything that I have done, to you to Harry and to James. The way I treated you, was horrible and as much I pretended that it didn't bother me it did oh it did. I never wanted to admit that you were so much better than I was, always was. So I am sorry please forgiving me" she said leaning her head down as the tears began to flow. A short time later she was up and walking towards Harry.

"Thank you" she said as Harry nodded.

"I forgive you too" Harry said as she smiled lightly.

Petunia went home later, "so I called you weren't home, Dudley said you weren't their either" he said taking a bite of his food.

"I was with Harry visiting Lily and James" she said as Vernon dropped his fork. "It's about time I did, Vernon I needed to make my peace"

The next morning Petunia was in her garden she looked down, she never remembered planting those she picked one up white with a yellow bulb a Lily flower.


End file.
